Ghost Of Love!
by Kahhh
Summary: SAGA TRILLER BARK - O confronto em Triller Bark finalmente terminou. O bando chapéu de palha retornava para seu navio, mas fantasmas desconhecidos cruzaram seu caminho, provocando situações constrangedoras.


**SINOPSE: **O confronto em Triller Bark finalmente terminou. O bando chapéu de palha retornava para seu navio, mas fantasmas desconhecidos cruzaram seu caminho, provocando situações nada formais.

**DISCLAIMER**:Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Eichiro Oda.

**N/A: **Tenho algo a dizer para aos leitores que ama esse casal: estarei escrevendo uma oneshot a cada saga de One Piece. Estou começando a assistir o anime agora, então devo ir escrevendo conforme vou assistindo. Essa oneshot é sobre a saga Triller Bark, decidi postá-la sem passar por um beta, portanto se encontrarem algum erro de português ignorem plisss.  
Já tenho pronto oneshots das seguintes sagas: Skypiea e Enies Lobby, mas estão com as betas, por isso não postei ainda. Assim que elas me enviarem, postarei para vocês.  
Oneshot da saga Grand Line já foi postada a um tempo!  
Espero que gostem.  
BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

**GHOST OF LOVE!**

* * *

**SAGA TRILLER BARK.**

* * *

Passos rápidos ecoava selva adentro. Tinham que retornar a Sunny o mais rápido possível! Olhares ainda assustados era fixo nas densas árvores da Ilha conhecida como Triller Bark, mas por causa da neblina que pairava sobre o lugar, estava sendo difícil enxergar um palmo, isso os preocupava, mesmo tendo vaga percepção de que o inimigo fora derrotado, mas é bom se prevenir.

Imagens daqueles zumbis e outros seres estranhos e sinistros eram nítidos na mente de cada um dos nakamas, principalmente o zumbi Oz. No entanto tinham receio de encontrar Bartholomew Kuma, um dos Shichibukai, também conhecido como o _tirano_ ou _homem pata. _Por meios ainda desconhecidos_,_ Zoro ficara gravemente ferido após a aparição deste homem. A única coisa que o bando se lembrava era de um ataque assustador, que resultou em uma explosão catastrófica, deixando todos inconscientes, mas apenas Brooke e Sanji sabiam o que realmente aconteceu para Zoro ficar naquele estado. Robin também sabia por escutar a conversa de Sanji com alguns moradores da ilha, mas ela preferiu não dizer nada, já que os outros também obtinham o mesmo pensamento. Tiveram essa atitude para que Luffy não ficasse chateado, já que Zoro estava disposto a morrer pelo seu capitão, também pelos amigos nakamas.

A neblina estava aos poucos sendo dispersa, já dava para ser visto com mais nitidez, o caminho em que prosseguiam.

Luffy estava ao lado de Usopp e Brooke, que tocava seu violino e cantava alegremente animando os dois que caminhavam ao seu lado. Chopper se mantivera agarrado na barra da calça de Zoro – recobrara a consciência e seu estado de saúde era estável, mas ainda necessitava de cuidados – por medo de algum zumbi ou algo do tipo aparecesse. Robin observava atentamente o lugar, interessada em algumas placas antigas da ilha. Franky permanecia quieto se concentrando em uma de suas ideias para personalizar Sunny, ignorando as palavras de Namy sobre o tesouro que tinham encontrado e, precisava de um lugar para guardá-lo, bem escondido. Sanji resmungava por aquela ilha não ter nenhum animal ou algo do tipo para preparar um bom churrasco.

Todos estavam exaustos, a dificuldade de respirar era muito grande, decidiram dar uma parada para descansarem, e claro, já estava na hora de comer, seus estômagos roncavam.

- Sanji, quero carne! – Luffy falou todo animado, pois nos últimos dias só comera queijo. O cheiro dos camarões sendo assados deixavam o capitão histérico.

Um barulho suspeito fez Luffy ficar em silêncio, assim como os outros que jogavam conversa fora.

- O que foi isso? – Chopper perguntou olhando para Zoro, que já segurou no cabo de uma de suas espadas.

- Não-o po-pode ser um zu-zumbi, Moria está morto, não está? – Usopp gaguejava enquanto pronunciava as palavras – Não posso mais enfrentar zumbis porque minha doença-para-lutar-com-zumbi-vai-me-matar.

- Cala a boca Usopp! Não nos assuste! – Nami gritou enfurecida com o moreno.

O barulho se estendia pelos arbustos. Algo se mexia por entre as folhas finas.

Olhares se arregalaram surpresos após se depararem com dois fantasmas que saíram em meio aos arbustos.

- Esses fantasmas são daquela garota esquisita. – Nami disse após recordar dos fantasmas de Perona.

- Deixam eles comigo, sou o único negativo aqui, eles não podem me afetar – Usopp falou todo orgulhoso com o peito estufado encarando os fantasmas – Escuta aqui! Sou o capitão Usopp, tenho mais de cinco mil homens, não se aproximem mais!

Nami pôs a mão na face indignada.

- Usopp. Não é hora pra isso – Balançou a cabeça constrangida.

- Por que eles estão aqui? – Zoro perguntou confuso.

Robin ficou observando aqueles fantasmas, pelo visto ela era a única que poderia dar explicações sobre o problema e o porquê dos fantasmas ainda estarem por ali. Porém, um pequeno detalhe naqueles fantasmas fez a morena se arrepiar.

Deu um passo para trás, com um olhar assustado. Os outros ficaram preocupados com essa reação vinda da parte dela.

- Robin, o que foi? – Nami perguntou encarando a morena. O medo que sentia daqueles fantasmas aumentou.

- Esses fantasmas não são daquela mulher – Concluiu Robin, deixando todos intrigados.

- Robin, você sabe de algo?

A morena girou o olhar após ouvir a pergunta, Zoro estava ao seu lado, com um olhar desprovido para os fantasmas. Robin suspirou começando a explicar para que todos possam entender.

- Percebi por causa daquela mancha na testa deles.

O bando fixou os olhos sobre a mancha, realmente, com esse detalhe, não eram os fantasmas de Perona.

- É um coração? – Perguntou Chopper assim que identificou o formato da mancha.

Robin meneou a cabeça confirmando.

- O que isso significa? – Luffy mordia um dos camarões que Sanji preparara, deixando o cozinheiro irritado por ele ter pegado a comida sem sua autorização.

- Antigamente, em uma ilha desconhecida habitava um homem chamado Logi, tinha as mesmas habilidades daquela mulher, mas aqueles fantasmas não tinham habilidades negativas, deixando a pessoa que tocar totalmente deprimida e sem vontade de viver, suas habilidades fez com que causasse brigas e confrontos até mesmo entre a marinha. Por causa disto decidiram exterminar Logi para que não gerasse mais conflito, então mandaram um dos Shichibukai para que possa matá-lo, mas tinha que ser alguém que não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento e escolheram justamente o homem que tentou nos eliminar.

- Você se refere aquele grandalhão esquisito? – Robin balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo - Assusta-tador! – Usopp falou tremendo de medo.

- O que aconteceu com esse homem, Robin? – Nami perguntou curiosa com o fato.

- Fiquei sabendo que ele fora eliminado e seus fantasmas haviam desaparecido, mas nunca imaginei que os fantasmas dele estariam vagando por ai, principalmente nesta ilha – Robin mantinha uma expressão de surpresa na face.

- Que habilidade eles possuem? – Zoro já retirava uma das espadas encarando os fantasmas que permaneciam parados a sua frente.

- Esses fantasmas possuem uma habilidade ainda desconhecida, a única informação que tenho é que por culpa deles houve muito adultério. Naquela época mulheres eram obrigadas a se casar com homens que não eram apaixonadas tudo por causa da ganância da própria família, mas quando essas pessoas eram tocadas por esses fantasmas, elas traiam seu esposo com outro homem, que por coincidência correspondia aos sentimentos.

Sanji, que ouvia toda a explicação de Robin, acendeu um cigarro e colocou na boca, deu uma tragada, expulsando a fumaça para fora.

- Então você quer dizer que esses fantasmas faz com que duas pessoas que tenham sentimentos um pelo outro se declarem.

- Provavelmente. Os dois se sentem atraídos e se entregam completamente. Entretanto, duram apenas alguns minutos, e quando recobram a consciência, não se lembram de nada.

- Venham até nós fantasmas! – Sanji falou todo empolgado ao lado de Nami, mas logo o loiro se calou após receber um soco no topo da cabeça.

- Não brinque com algo desse tipo! – Balbuciou com os punhos cerrados.

- Então eles só atacam as pessoas que estiverem apaixonadas? – Usopp perguntou após reparar na expressão da morena; gotas de suor desciam por sua face.

- Isso, mas esses fantasmas não vão fazer nada se apenas um estiver tendo esse sentimento, precisa ser correspondida.

- Ah! Então não precisamos nos preocupar. Sanji, quero mais carne! – Luffy disse totalmente despreocupado, ignorando os fantasmas que o seguiam com os olhos.

- Que merda Luffy! Deveria ficar mais preocupado com a situação – Sanji falou assim que notou o movimento no olhar dos fantasmas.

- Yohohoho! Eu não sou apaixonado por ninguém então... Opa... Espera ai... Não tenho um coração, sou um esqueleto!

- Para de falar essas coisas sinistras! – Zoro disse com uma careta nada bonita.

- Que história mais incrível – Franky limpava as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos – Eu não estou chorando, foi apenas um cisco que caiu dentro dos meus olhos.

Um dos fantasmas se moveu, olhando fixamente para Robin. A morena deu outro passo para trás temendo que ele faça algo, ela estava apaixonada sim, e sabia que não era correspondida então... Por que o fantasma estava se aproximando dela? E por que o outro fantasma estava indo na direção de Zoro?

Chopper percebeu o perigo.

- Cuidado! – Gritou a rena chamando a atenção de todos, mas não foi o suficiente para que os dois tivesse chance de escapar, os fantasmas atravessaram o corpo deles e sumiram na penumbra da floresta.

O bando arregalou os olhos totalmente surpresos.

E agora. O que vai acontecer?

Robin olhou para Zoro, que retribuiu o mesmo gesto. Os dois se aproximaram um do outro.

- Hey! O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Usopp gritou após ver os dois se beijarem na frente de todo o bando.

- Não acredito no que estou vendo! – Chopper estava mais chocado que Usopp.

- Hum... Esses dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro? – Sanji colocou a mão no queixo numa tentativa frustrante de verificar se aquela cena que presenciava era mesmo real. Xingava Zoro mentalmente por estar beijando Robin.

- Por que eles estão fazendo aquilo? - Luffy perguntou com mais um pedaço de camarão por entre as mãos e levava a boca, dando uma mordida feroz.

- Idiota! – Nami disse indignada com a lerdeza do chapéu de palha.

Porém, a situação estava ficando precária. Zoro estava começando tirar as roupas de Robin que ficou apenas de lingerie, deixando Sanji completamente constrangido com a atitude do companheiro.

- Seu marimo de merda! Quem você pensa que é pra tirar a roupa da Robin-san! – Aproximou-se dos dois, totalmente nervoso.

Foi segurado pelos braços por Nami.

- Eles não vão te dar ouvidos – Sanji olhou para Nami que sorria – Pelo menos agora sabemos que esses dois se amam.

- Se não fizermos nada, vamos presenciar uma cena muito desagradável – Sanji falou assim que viu Robin começar a tirar as roupas de Zoro.

Um rubor invadiu as bochechas de Nami assim que entendera as palavras de Sanji.

- Vamos impedi-los! Rápido! – Correu até os dois que estavam praticamente só de roupas intimas e se beijavam intensamente.

Nami segurou o braço de Robin enquanto Sanji segurava o de Zoro, afastando-os um do outro.

Nami pegou o vestido de Robin que estava no chão e cobriu o corpo dela, levando-a para um lugar distante de Zoro. Girou os olhos para ela, seus orbes azuis estavam opacos, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Nami sorriu.

- Quando recobrar a consciência, você deveria dizer a ele o que sente – Nami sabia que isso era impossível, Robin nunca foi do tipo que expressava seus sentimentos, sempre cheia de mistérios.

Vestiu a roupa em Robin, percebera que a morena estava dormindo, logo ela iria acordar e, com certeza, não vai se lembrar do que aconteceu entre ela e Zoro.

Sanji fez Zoro se sentar no chão, encostando as costas contra uma árvore, também estava adormecido. O loiro gritava enfurecido após Usopp dizer para ele colocar as roupas em Zoro, não faria isso nem morto! Chopper foi quem colocou as roupas no espadachim.

- Pessoal... – O bando olhou para Nami – Quando eles acordarem, não diga nada a respeito do que aconteceu.

- Será que eles não vão mesmo se lembrar de nada? – Chopper sentiu-se triste por certo momento, afinal, ficou feliz ao ver os dois juntos.

- Robin disse que todos aqueles que foram tocados pelos fantasmas não se lembravam de nada, então pode ser que não se lembrem – Nami suspirou se sentindo da mesma forma que Chopper.

- Mas vê-los daquele jeito foi SUPER! – Franky declarou fazendo uma de suas poses.

- Meu coração disparou quando vi esses dois. Yohohoho, Esqueci que não tinha coração, só tenho ossos! – Booke ria das próprias palavras.

- AHAHA! Você é muito engraçado! – Luffy falava todo feliz.

- Quando eles acordarem, vamos ver se falam algo, se não disserem, não digam nada – Todos concordaram com Nami.

Ouviram um barulho discreto e olharam para o lado, Robin se aproximava deles com uma expressão cansada, sentou-se e não disse uma palavra.

- Robin, você está bem? – Chopper perguntou aproximando-se da morena preocupado.

- Sinto-me estranha – Respondeu, começando a sentir frio.

Chopper abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou assim que Zoro se sentou ao seu lado, sua face tinha a mesma expressão de Robin.

- O que aconteceu? – Zoro perguntou, com uma sensação esquisita sobre seu corpo.

- Não se lembram, então vou dizer: vocês se beijaram e depois começaram agir muito estranho, começando a ti... – Sanji tapou a boca de Luffy para que não pudesse dizer mais nada.

- O que Nami-san acabou de dizer, merda! – Luffy olhou para Sanji com uma cara confusa.

- Nami, o que ela disse? – Sanji suspirou, já era de esperar esse tipo de atitude de seu radical capitão. Quando comia não prestava atenção em nada, só pensava eu seu estômago.

- Luffy, espera só quando eu te pegar – Nami ameaçou estalando os dedos das mãos.

Robin e Zoro ficaram corados, não disseram uma palavra se quer.

- Vamos dormir e deixar os dois sozinhos – Sanji sugeriu após perceber o clima tenso que havia entre eles. O resto do bando concordou com o loiro e saíram de perto do casal, óbvio que Nami teve que puxar Luffy para que não perturbasse os dois.

- Você disse que as pessoas não se lembrariam de nada quando os fantasmas tocassem, não é mesmo? – Zoro perguntou a Robin, que apenas confirmou com o balançar de sua cabeça. Zoro suspirou – Eu me lembro.

Robin olhou para o espadachim que permanecia de cabeça baixa.

- Eu também me lembro espadachim-san – Respondeu aproximando-se mais do rapaz.

- Será que vamos conseguir manter isso em segredo, esses fantasmas foram um problema. Por isso estava que com medo, caso eles descobrissem?

- Não sei como eles vão reagir quando souberem do nosso relacionamento, mas acho que os fantasmas não seriam um problema, talvez uma desculpa caso um dia nos pegue no flagra – Zoro sorriu sarcástico para a morena. Abraçou-a apertando o corpo delicado contra o seu.

- Então se eles aparecerem agora, podemos dizer que os fantasmas voltaram – Robin riu só de imaginar o que eles fariam caso dissessem isso.

- É uma boa ideia, mas se eles vierem aqui, é melhor não dizer nada, assim soa mais real que os fantasmas tenham retornado.

Zoro aproximou-se dela e segurou em sua nuca aproximando os lábios. A morena fechou os olhos e os lábios quentes dele selaram os seus, surgindo um beijo leve no começo, mas foi se tornando mais selvagem com o movimento das bocas.

Um pouco longe dos dois, em meio aos arbustos, Nami e Chopper sorriam alegres após ter ouvido tudo. Afastaram-se sendo cautelosos para não fazer qualquer barulho para não interromper o casal. Pelo menos iriam dormir felizes pelos dois terem assumido o que sentiam mesmo antes dos fantasmas aparecerem.

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

Prontinho, postado!  
Em breve posto as oneshots da saga Skypiea e Enies Lobby (quem gosta de hentai vai gostar da fanfic desta saga)  
Agora que tal uma review, não custa nada né ^^  
Kissuss e obrigada por ler!


End file.
